Pookie Clothes
Pookies often wear pre-school/baby clothes, and are mostly yellow. They sometimes wear other types of clothes for special occasions. Pookies can wear different clothes, so look out for other things too. Head *Bee Antennae * The Tree Topper *Twinkle Twinkle Hat * Tiara (Very common, it can be unlocked with the code "princess") * Any color Earmuffs *Feathered Tiara *Ice Crown *The Flutterby *The Befluttered *The Tuft *The Sunstriker *Ladybug Antennae (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Alien Antennae (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pumpkin Antennae (Not seen often due to its rarity) * The Funster (These pookies usually wait longer to be picked.) * The Sidetied * The Sidetied Too (uncommon) * The Sidetied Strikes Back (very rare) * Queen's Crown * Nothing (Very rare, mostly on newborns) Face * Black Glasses * Designer Glasses * Wide Awake Eyes (common) * Kitty Cat Eyes (common) * Diva Glam Eyes (uncommon) * Starlet eyes (very common) * Diva Sunglasses (rarely) * Jack In The Box Face (rarely) * White Diva Sunglasses (rarely) * Nothing (Seen on almost all pookies) *Black/Blue/Pink mask (rarely) Neck *Backpack (Pink, Blue, Red, or the school one) *Cape *Any Feathered Boa *Any rare and cute scarf *Seashell Necklace *Seaform Necklace *Star Necklace *Expedition Backpack (for camping) *Life Vest (for swimming) *Fairy Wings *Hiking Backpack *Butterfly wings (For dress up or in a pookie contest as a Fairy) *Accordion (To entertain yourself and made for parents to entertain their child) *Black Tie (For Bai Bai agent) * Golden Lei * Hawaiian Lei (Not seen often due to extreme rarity) * Blue Lei (Somewhat common on non-members) *Friends Forever Lei *Pearl Necklace (uncommon) *Nothing (Very rarely) Body *Spring Dress (Very uncommon, due to its rarity). *Nothing (Very Rare, mainly seen on newborn and tummies) *Beta Hat Shirt (Very Rare) *Hockey Jersey *Any jackets with childish design (e.g. Puffle Party Jacket) *Ballerina Costume (very common to see on a pookie) * Any hoodies (Pink, blue, purple or black) *Blue Sparky Tuxedo *Cheerleader Dresses (Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink but usually blue.) *Dazzle Dress (Mostly on Divas or Pookies who act like they are rich..) * Any T-Shirts (Any kind they find cute) *Music Jam T-Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Ninja Belts (Some pookies pretend that they are diapers, and may turn them a different color to show a full diaper) *Long Johns *Pitch Perfect Shirt *Blue Tracksuit (Not see often) *Safety Vest *Anything that makes them looks poor (ex: Buccaneer Dress) *Any Rugby Shirts *Firefighter Jacket (common) *Ice Skating Dresses *McKenzie's Beach Outfit (mostly on newbies) *Black Suit (Common for boy and girl pookies) *Brady's Beach Outfit *Polka-dot Dress *Snowman Body *UK Hoodie (common on non members) *I Heart My Puffle Shirts *Any Letterman Jackets *Pink Cosmic Dress *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Cheer-leading Sweater (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Green Suede Jacket *Emerald Dress *Ruby Princess Dress *Countess Dress *Sunset Dress (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Layered Sunset Dress *Bubble Dress *Yellow Summer Outfit *Gold Princess Dress *Inflatable Ducks * Pretty as a petal dress * Festive coat * Puffle Pullover * White Puffle Pullover * Seaform dress * Any Turtleneck * Night Sky Prom Dress (common) * Among the Stars Mint Dress * Midnight Glamor Dress * Overalls (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Butterfly T-shirt * Snowflake T-shirt * Purple dress * Pink dress * Technicolor fairy dress (uncommon) * Fairy Princess dress * Rain coat * Enchanted Fairy dress * Snow fairy dress * Butterfly dress * Clown suit (uncommon) * Blue Sky Dress * Princess Costume * Blue Tuxedo * Pastel Petal Dress * Shamrock dress * Any color beach dress * Any parka * Classy T-shirt * Waddle On Hoodie * Any Duffle Coat (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Lavender Gown * Tie Die Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) * Any Daisy Zippered Hoodie * Pop Girl T-shirt * Any Ruffle Dress (common on uppies too) * Blue Star Swimsuit * Grumpunzel's Dress * Yellow Sun Dress * Lela's Red Dress (uncommon) * Buttercup Ball Gown * Lighthouse shirt * Violet Striped shirt * Yellow Winter Jacket * Bee Costume * Custom T-shirt (uncommon) * Custom Hoodie (uncommon) * Lady's Gown * Witch Hazel Dress (common on goth and emo girl pookies) * Blue Alien Costume (uncommon) * Pink Polka-Dot Dress * Faery Costume (common) * Lady's Gown (common on MELDs and item adder freaks) *Fluorescent Freestyle Threads (Extremely rare, you might not even see any pookie wear this in your entire pookieing career) Hand *Teddy Bear *Holiday Teddy *Bunny Plushie *Turtle Plushie *Rockhopper Plushie *Puffle Plushie *Fluffie Plushie * Ping pong racket *Paddle Ball *Ice cream cone *Cotton Candy * Blue Cotton Candy *Any balloons *Magic Wand *Lollipop (Any color) *Flower Basket (common) *Silver Wand *Mittens (Any color) *Kite (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pom Poms (Any color) *Blue Book *Lantern *Any Umbrella *Any Bracelet * Food (sometimes) * Nothing (uncommon) Feet *Fuzzy Boots *Sneakers (Mostly blue and pink) *Ballerina slippers (common) *Bunny Slippers (Any color, very common) *Stardust Slippers (Blue, Purple, Green, or Peppermint Green) *Seafoam Slip Ons *Gold Sparkle Shoes * Checkered Shoes (Any color) * Festive socks * Wool socks * Any Color Sandals * Slip-Ons (Any color) * Nothing (uncommon) Colors Pookies are seen wearing the following colors: *Yellow (Almost all pookies wear this) *White (Pookie eggs or when they are sick) *Red (Only if they get hurt or just born) *Black (Only If they get burnt by fire or by the oven) *Green (if they are very sick) *Blue (If they can't breathe) *Purple (If they are choking) *Any color besides yellow (for discolored pookies. Very rare.) *Pink (for middles or biggies) Trivia *Pookies usually have a higher chance of getting picked when they wear cute clothes. * Rare pookies usually wear their rarest items, they try to look adorable and pretty so they get picked! Sometimes this stops them from getting picked because they think the baby is a diva. * Pookies rarely wear face items. (One of the only face items they wear are glasses and makeup, but it is very rare.) * Pookies can wear other items too. * Most pookie outfits are common on uppies. * Very few discolored pookies have been spotted. * Sometimes people use Item Adders to access items such as Boas or Dresses they may not have. * The August 2015 catalog brought back many rare items and some pookie items such as the ballerina dress, blue earmuffs, ballet shoes and dresses such as the black party dress and the pink ruffle dress. Category:Pookies Category:Creatures Category:Clothing Category:Common Category:Loved by Pookies 100%